tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Challenge!
The weekly challenge concept was released to the iOS public on the 11th of March, 2013. At this time it is not yet available on Android. Weekly Challenges start appearing after you reach level 12. Each day's challenge has to be completed within the 24 hours of that day in order to complete the overall challenge. ''Note: The game runs on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Time_Zone Pacific Standard Time], not your local time. Pacific Standard Time is GMT/UTC -08:00.'' Weekly Challenge! Challenge: Do you have what it takes to master this week's daily challenges? * Complete the 1st Daily Challenge. :: Reward for completing Day 1 is: 5,000 Pearls & 20,000 Coins '''or' 300 Pearls & 2,000 coins if weekly reward is 100k coins.'' :: Cost to skip: 5 Rubies. * Complete the 2nd Daily Challenge. :: Reward for completing Day 2 is: 50 Sapphires & 20,000 Coins '''or' 10 Sapphires & 2,000 coins if weekly reward is 100k coins.'' :: Cost to skip: 5 Rubies. * Complete the 3rd Daily Challenge. :: Reward for completing Day 3 is: 15 Emeralds & 20,000 Coins or 3 Emeralds & 2,000 coins if weekly reward is 100k coins. :: Cost to skip: 10 Rubies. * Complete the 4th Daily Challenge. :: Reward for completing Day 4 is: 1,000 Pearls & 20,000 Coins or 500 Pearls & 2,000 coins if weekly reward is 100k coins. :: Cost to skip: 10 Rubies. * Complete the 5th Daily Challenge. :: Reward for completing Day 1 is: 150 Sapphires & 20,000 Coins or 20 Sapphires & 2,000 coins if weekly reward is 100k coins. :: Cost to skip: 10 Rubies. The table below tracks which challenges were 'issued' for each day, for each week. Click on a challenge name to be taken directly to the details of that challenge. Weekly Reward! Reward: Wow, you truly are the master of the cove! But will you be able to defeat my NEXT challenge? * See table (Below) for actual rewards. Daily Challenge Options Below are each of the fourteen known challenges. Each week can consist of any five of these, or of something new! Where a challenge says "Find x-y" of something, this represents a level dependant requirement. The actual target number will be related to your level in the game. ---- Cannon Challenge Challenge: Arm yourself for battle! * Find 1-4 Cannons. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Canvas Challenge Challenge: Go crazy for canvases! * Find 2 Canvases. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Coconut Challenge Coconut Challenge.png Challenge: Go crazy for coconuts! * Find 5 Coconuts. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Dolphin Challenge Dolphin Challenge.png Dolphin Reward 1.png Challenge: Discover those dolphins! * Tap 12-30 Dolphins! Reward: Now you've have found your porpoise! Have a whale of a time! ---- Friend Challenge Friend Challenge.png Friend Reward.png Challenge: Fight your friends for great booty! * Fight 4-5 friends. Reward: Ha, your friends will think twice before raiding our shores! ---- Merchant Challenge Challenge: Manage your merchants, collect your dues!! * Collect from 40-120 Merchants. Reward: Masterfully done! You manage quite the monopoly! ---- Mermaid Challenge Daily Challenge One!.jpg Mermaid Reward.png Challenge: Master those mermaid games! * Use 2 Mermaid Mastery Spins. Reward: Nice work! You truly are the master of the mermaid search! ---- Pearl Challenge Pearl Challenge.png Pearl Rerward.png Challenge: Peer around for pearls! * Find 1,000-2,826 Pearls. Reward: Don't be blue, you're the winner! ---- Pirate Challenge Pirate Challenge.png Pirate Reward 1.png Challenge: Quest Text.... * Defeat 6-25 pirates. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Rope Challenge Daily Challenge Three!.jpg Challenge: Rope yourself a win! * Find 3-4 ropes. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Rope Craft Challenge Daily Challenge Three!.jpg Challenge: Craft some Rope! * Craft 3 Ropes. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Sapphire Challenge Sapphire Challenge.png Sapphire Reward.png Challenge: Search out those sapphires! * Find 10 Sapphires. Reward: Don't be blue, you're the winner! ---- Serum Challenge Serum Challenge.png Challenge: Sip serums for extra luck! * Find 2 Serum. Reward: Reward Text.... ---- Voyage Challenge Voyage Challenge.png Voyage Reward.png Challenge: Venture out on voyages! * Complete 10-25 voyages. Reward: What great discoveries you must be finding! ---- Category:Quests